


Do You Feel Me Now?

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drag Queen, M/M, Smut, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Harry talks Liam into going to a Drag show with him and his boyfriend, Louis. That is where he met Veronica for the first time.





	Do You Feel Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first ever finished fic so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [lookslikefairytale](https://lookslikefairytale.tumblr.com/) for all her help.
> 
> I also want to thank my bestie [Megz](https://megz1985.tumblr.com/) for all the help you've provided in the writing process as well!!!!

“Come on Li, it’ll be so much fun, promise,” Harry said, taking a hold of both of Liam’s arms as he tried to convince his friend to join them for a night out.

Liam wasn’t one for going out to bars and clubs anymore. He had spent too much of his late teens and early twenties binge drinking and partying. The day he landed his dream job, the one where he got to wear suits and spend his days in his office making phone calls and using his laptop to to make deals with his company's high profile clients, was the day he decided he needed to grow up. 

“I really don’t feel like spending my day off hungover, H,” Liam all but whined at the thought of it.

“So only have a drink or two. I’m not going to make you drink. I’m just making you come to the show with me.” Harry used his best pouty face.

“Come on Harry, you can’t pull out that face every time you don’t get your way. You’re a big baby, really, and you know that face will get you anything.” 

“So get your ass out of your suit and let’s go,” Harry smirked towards Liam, knowing full well that they were going out.

“I’m not changing, I’ll leave the jacket here, but that’s it. Know that I am still protesting this decision you are forcing upon me right now, Harold.” Liam huffed as he gently placed his jacket over the back of a chair.

***

Harry and Liam made a quick detour to pick up Harry’s boyfriend, Louis, on their way to the club. The two men completely ignored Liam the entire ride to their destination.

“Put your damn phone away, Payno,” Louis screeched after awhile. “We are supposed to be out having fun. Not going through work emails.”

Liam quickly shut off his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Liam rolled his eyes with very little enthusiasm. “You both better remember that when you’re too busy sucking each other’s faces off to notice that I am here with you as well.”

“We aren’t that bad, Li. Besides, it isn’t my fault that Louis tastes so good,” Harry winked over at his boyfriend as he pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

“That belongs in the category of things I didn’t need to know, H.” Liam unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door, completely ignoring the fact that the other two were already kissing in the front seat.

By the time Harry and Louis were done kissing, for now at least, Liam had already gotten out of the car and walked across the dimly lit parking lot. He was startled by a strong hand slapping on his shoulder followed by Harry’s slow, deep voice. “Well Li, welcome to Crews & Tangos. The finest drag show in the city! Well, the only drag show in the city but it is still the finest.”

“Drag, Harry, really. You know I’m gay and prefer to look at men dressed as men, right?” Liam had never been to a drag show before and really wasn’t all that interested. He figured they were here now, though, so he might as well go in and see what all the fuss was about.

“Yes Leeeuym, we know you’re gay. All these Queens are too. It’s just a little fun and we aren’t trying to find you a date, so relax,” Louis tried to reassure him.

“Although,” Harry started. Liam could tell by his tone that he wasn’t going to like what came out of his mouth next. His hunch wasn’t wrong. “It wouldn’t hurt you to get laid.”

“Oh come on Harry, just because you and ‘kitten’ over here can’t keep your dicks in your pants when you’re around each other, doesn’t mean that I can’t keep mine to myself. I know how long it’s been and I’ve been busy with work, okay, so leave me alone.” Liam crossed his arms over his chest and stomped off to wait their turn to get into the club.

Louis was quick to follow up behind him and put his arm around him in comfort. He gently rubbed his hand up and down Liam’s arm and gave him a little squeeze. “Ah come on, Payno, don’t be mad at Hazza. He is just trying to poke fun is all, we love you no matter what.”

Liam uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides. He could feel some of the tension in his body release as he let out a big sigh and turned to his friends. “I know guys, and I appreciate it. Just stop bugging me about my sex life. I am well aware of the fact that I haven’t had any since I broke up with Jerry last year. My hand and I are making it work and that is more information than I care for either of you to know, quite frankly. Can we please change the subject?”

***

Just over an hour later Harry had had more than his fair share of alcohol and was currently cuddling in disgustingly close to his slightly more sober boyfriend. Louis did have a few drinks as well but wasn’t nearly as drunk as Harry. Liam, on the other hand, was still nursing his second and final drink.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he was the one driving home when both of his friends went straight for the bar again, downing two shots each before ordering a couple of drinks to take to their table.

As for the show itself, Liam found it was surprisingly more entertaining than he thought it would be. These men that were dressed as women were very convincing and amazing dancers. What Liam couldn’t figure out, though, was where they all hid their junk. He made the mistake of asking that out loud and his friends laughed so hard it drew attention to them.

“Glad to see you all having a good time. This table over here especially! Did I miss a joke or something, guys?” the little blonde bombshell of a woman asked Harry and Louis as she walked across the stage in their direction. 

The host of the show, Monica Tension, came to a stop in front of their table and looked directly at Liam. She reached her hand out to him and made a motion for him to stand up and join her on stage. “You look like you were left out of the joke too honey, come with me handsome. I can show you what it’s like to have a real good time.” The Irish women winked at Liam as she grabbed onto his tie and pulled him behind her, to the middle of the stage.

Liam could hear his friends’ laughter grow again and when he looked around to try and figure out what was happening, another man was carrying a chair onto the stage and set it down behind him.

“Take a seat, honey,” Monica said, using a sultry voice right beside Liam’s ear that had the whole crowd screaming. Monica walked around Liam once, very slowly, before stopping in front of him and wiggling her ass at the audience. 

“You look like you’ve had a long stressful day in the office. Lucky for you, sir, I have a very good friend that can help you out with that.” She continued as she ran a finger daintily down Liam’s chest before she stood back upright and turned around. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Monica continued loud and boisterous. “Ladies that are gentlemen,” she stopped and took a slow bow facing the audience. “Please put your hands together for the one, the only, my very good friend.” She paused momentarily for the crowd to go wild. “Veronica Wild!”

If looks could kill then both of his friends would be dead. Liam instantly shot a look towards Harry and Louis who were still absolutely killing themselves laughing at him. The lights went down and music came on. Liam felt his cheeks heat up as he recognized the song from Britney Spears. Toxic began to play as he felt gentle hands move across the back of his shoulders. He stared straight ahead as the hands moved around his body and he watched as the back of a petite Drag Queen crossed the stage in front of him. She was dressed like a secretary, in a black pencil skirt and a blue long sleeve blouse. Her hair was beautifully long, curly and dark, hanging down her back and swept over one shoulder.

Liam could feel the stage lights getting to him, that was why he was sweating so much, right? When the songs chorus began to play, the person dancing in front of him turned around and began to slowly walk towards Liam, all while singing along with the music. As Veronica got close to him, she placed her hands on the back of the chair over his shoulder, moving her body slowly just inches from his own.

Liam took this moment to look up and into her face, _ big _ mistake. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and he couldn’t stop staring. Liam couldn’t quite explain the things he was feeling because he had never been this attracted to anyone before in his life. He wasn’t sure if he was actually breathing or not at this point, because now Veronica was even closer and all Liam could smell was a delicious musk with a hint of cigarette. He slowly let out the breath he had been holding in and shuddered. Veronica smirked at him as she kept performing, making a move to walk away from Liam, back towards the audience. It was like a reflex for him, Liam couldn’t let her leave and he reached out and grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her gently back to his body. She smirked at him again and leaned closer into him, brushing his ear as she kept the show going and started lightly grinding on his lap.

“No touching during the show, sir.” She winked at Liam and turned around, holding his wrists to the side of the chair and barely grinding her ass into Liam’s crotch.

His body was quickly betraying him and he knew as soon as Veronica stood up and walked away that his friends would never let him live this down. He was very quickly growing quite hard. She must have sensed that because she leaned back and turned to the side and left a quick peck on Liam’s cheek before she walked away from him to finish her routine. Liam quickly threw his hands in his lap as she did and could see Harry and Louis crying from all their laughter out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as Veronica was finished and Monica gave him the okay, Liam practically sprinted off the stage and past his friends who were laughing hysterically at his performance. He kept walking, stopping only once he had safely locked himself in a bathroom stall. He took a seat on the toilet and dropped his head in his hands, willing the problem between his legs to go away.

It felt like hours had passed when in reality it had only been about 10 to 15 minutes when Liam heard someone stumble into the bathroom. Liam was too embarrassed with his performance onstage and his sudden apparent need to have sex with a Drag Queen he didn’t even care who it was. He wasn’t sure what his plan was at the moment, but he knew that as soon as he was back with his friends their laughter and teasing would start. After their chat on the way in, he wasn’t in the mood for their banter.

It didn’t take long for Liam to find out who the other man in the bathroom was, because he tripped on something and with a low “fuck” his body smashed into the stall Liam was hiding in. 

“Haz?” Liam called out. “You okay?”

“Just dandy,” Harry drawled out. “Came to check on you, is all.”

“Why, so you can laugh at me? Just leave me here and come get me when you two are ready to go home,” Liam sighed.

“Why would we laugh at you, Li?” Harry questioned. “We love you.”

“You’re drunk Harry, you love everybody right now.”

“While this is true, I think you should come out and sit with us. We won’t laugh or tease you if you’re not in the mood. Just come outta the bathroom and hang out with us, Leeyum,” Harry drunkenly pleaded.

Liam stood up and put his hand on the lock, hesitating. “Promise, H?”

“Yeah, yeah, we promise.”

With that he opened the door and looked at Harry. “One word and I’m leaving you both here to find your own ride home, you know that, right?” he warned as his drunk friend leaned into him with a hug.

***

Once Liam had joined his friends at the table he relaxed a little because no one even noticed him. No one pointed or laughed, no one commented or even looked in his direction. He quickly lounged in his chair and began to enjoy the other acts of the night.

A few acts later and a small man pulled a chair up next to Liam, asking if he could sit beside him. Liam just stared, he could smell the musk and smoke again and was positive that this gorgeous man was Veronica.

“‘Course you can,” Louis replied loudly, slapping Liam on the back.

“Ah, yeah, that’s fine. You can sit there.” Liam wasn’t really sure what to say.

The man just sort of smiled at Liam, took a seat and reached his hand out to Liam. “My name

is Zayn, my real name, that is.” 

Liam returned the handshake with pleasure. “Liam, nice to meet you.” He took his hand back and placed it on his lap but continued to stare directly into Zayn’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Sorry you had to meet Veronica like that, she’s a little sassy.” He smiled as he confirmed for Liam he was in fact who he thought he was.

Before Liam could say anything Harry shoved his shoulder while telling Zayn, “It’s okay, he likes them sassy.” He emphasized it by wiggling his eyebrows.

Zayn leaned into Liam so he didn’t have to shout and so no one else could hear him. “So, do you want to go see the dressing rooms?”

Liam looked at Zayn, shocked by what he just heard. “I’m sorry, what?”

“My dressing room, you know, where I get ready for the show. I can show you my different outfits if you want.”

Liam wasn’t quite sure if this was heading in the direction he thought, but he rather hoped it was. He wasn’t really one for a random hook up with a stranger but everyone has needs, right? How could he possibly pass up anything from Zayn, the man was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. “Yeah okay,” he shrugged.

Zayn stood up first and reached to grab for Liam’s hand. Liam decided against mentioning anything at all to his friends, he had the keys so they wouldn’t be going anywhere until he got back anyway. With that he grabbed Zayn’s hand and followed him behind a closed door and down a small hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway Zayn opened yet another door and motioned for Liam to step through first.

Zayn closed the door behind himself and locked it so no one could interrupt them. 

“This is it,” he said, simply stepping toward where Liam was looking around at the clothes, wigs and makeup placed around the room.

“It’s bigger than I imagined it would be if I’m honest,” Liam said humbly. When he turned around, he found Zayn standing quite close behind him.

“Are you really that interested in what’s in my dressing room, Liam, or are you going to man up and kiss me?” Zayn said with a smug grin, turning Liam’s body around in his arms and pulling him closer.

Liam took the opportunity and leaned forward until his lips were pressed firmly against Zayn’s. Their lips moved together in sync and they kissed passionately for a few moments before Liam pulled back slightly. Zayn was still holding onto his bottom lip firmly between his teeth until he began to speak.

“Am I allowed to touch now?” he asked against Zayn’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask, Liam.” Zayn smiled against Liam before licking a warm wet strip across Liam’s bottom lip.

Liam opened immediately, letting Zayn’s tongue explore his mouth. His hands moved to the back of Zayn’s head, holding him there for a few moments before they slowly made their way down his sides to his ass. He grabbed a handful of Zayn’s ass, pulling a moan out against his own lips.

Liam felt a warm pair of hands snake their way to his neck and to the front of his chest. While he was lost in the kiss and the feeling of having his hands full of Zayn’s ass, Zayn had taken off his tie and thrown it to the side. Liam slid his hands up a little and let his fingers feel the smooth skin under the hem of his shirt. It didn’t take Zayn long to undo the first three buttons on his shirt as he let his fingers wander further and further up Zayn’s back.

Zayn pulled away from the kiss first. 

“Is this okay, Liam? That we are doing this I mean,” he asked breathlessly.

After taking a few quick breaths himself, Liam replied by pulling Zayn’s shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. “Yes, please, Zayn. You’re so fucking hot and I want you so bad.”

Once Zayn finished ripping Liam’s shirt off the two men didn’t hesitate to slam their bodies back together, chest touching chest. They both let out a little giggle as Liam began to place kisses across Zayn’s jaw toward his ear. He paused momentarily to gently tug on Zayn’s earlobe with his lips and listened as he received another moan of pleasure.

Satisfied with the noise, Liam continued to place warm kisses down the side of Zayn’s neck and across his collarbone. He quickly learned that Zayn had ticklish collarbones when he started to giggle as Liam’s lips continued to glide downward and rest on his nipple. Liam took his nipple into his mouth and sucked gently before pulling off and flicking his tongue back and forth over the swelling nub. At the same time he had his fingers teasing the other nipple, all while Zayn had thrown his head back making sweet, soft noises.

Liam soon let his hands wander around Zayn’s bare skin, feeling just how soft he really was. When he rested his hands on his waist and popped off his nipple, leaving it cold and wet to the air, Zayn put his hands on Liam’s chest and gave them a few inches of space. He was just about to ask if everything was okay when Zayn suddenly disappeared from view. He had fallen to his knees and was pulling Liam’s belt open and unzipping his pants.

Liam lifted his feet when his pants hit the floor and smiled down at Zayn, who was now rubbing the palm of his hand on Liam’s hard shaft through the material of his boxers. Liam started to feel impatient, it had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone.

Liam pushed down his boxers and his cock slapped Zayn’s hand as it sprang free. “Please, Zayn, fucking touch me already.” He was well aware how needy he sounded but he didn’t care.

“Eager beaver, aren’t we!” Zayn snickered a little as he took hold of Liam’s cock and kissed the head.

As precome started to drip out of the top, Zayn smeared the warm liquid over his lips and flattened his tongue to lick a strip on the underside of his shaft. 

Liam let out a quiet, “Mmmmm,” and then he heard Zayn open his mouth and felt his hot breath encompass his hard cock. Zayn’s mouth was so hot and so warm, it sent little shivers up Liam’ entire body.

As Zayn seemed to get more comfortable, he bobbed his head forward and took Liam’s whole dick in his mouth. He pulled back before doing it again and again. 

“Fuck!” Liam yelled, as he placed his hands on the back of Zayn’s head and started to guide himself further down his throat.

It didn’t take very long before Liam could feel the heat start to rise in his stomach. “You gotta stop, Zayn,” Liam cried suddenly.

Zayn immediately pulled off, leaving a string of saliva attached to Liam’s rock hard cock. 

“Yeah, no problem. Is something wrong?” Zayn spoke so fast Liam almost didn’t catch what he’d said.

“No, sorry. Nothing’s wrong, it’s so good, Zayn,” Liam said as he pulled him against his body once again. Liam leaned forward slightly and captured Zayn’s lips in another kiss, tasting his own precise on Zayn’s tongue. “Your mouth is amazing. I was about to come and I don’t want to yet.”

Liam could feel Zayn’s body relax and settle into his as he spoke. Zayn smirked as he pulled slightly away from Liam. “What do you want then?” he asked.

“You, I wanna fuck you so bad Zayn.” Liam grabbed another handful of Zayn’s ass as he worked the rest of his clothes off.

Both men were now leaning against each other naked, their hard cocks pressed together between their bodies, and their tongues rolling around each other’s mouth. Zayn started to move his hips, creating the friction that Liam needed so badly. 

“Do you have any lube or condoms?” Liam finally asked.

“Always,” Zayn responded.

Liam felt cold and lonely all of a sudden when Zayn left him and walked across the room. He watched as Zayn went into a backpack pocket and pulled out a full bottle of lube and a new box of condoms. He immediately started making grabby hands towards Zayn, making him laugh.

Zayn opened the box of condoms, separated them as quickly and carefully as he could and set them on the dressing table. Liam took the lube from Zayn’s hands as he watched and popped open the cap. Squirting some of the liquid on his fingers as Zayn bent himself over the dressing table, Liam set the lube down beside the pile of condoms. He used his dry hand to pull one of Zayn’s cheeks apart to make room for his fingers to work him open.

When Zayn told him he was ready, Liam wasted no time in slowly pushing one of his fingers inside Zayn’s hole. Slowly pumping his finger in and out as he listened to Zayn for cues on how fast or slow to move his finger. It didn’t take long for Zayn to ask him for another finger, this time Zayn winced a little when Liam was up to his knuckles. He paused for a brief moment for Zayn to adjust before he was pumping and scissoring his fingers again, working faster as Zayn started moaning his name.

When Liam added a third finger, Zayn hissed so Liam placed kisses up his back and quietly told him how good he was doing and how good Liam was going to make him feel once he was opened up. Liam promised to fill Zayn up so good and fuck him as hard as he wanted.

All the talking seemed to turn Zayn on quickly because it didn’t take long for Liam to hear Zayn tell him he was ready. Liam pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh before reaching for a condom. He carefully opened the package and rolled it down his shaft and gave himself a couple of pumps before he told Zayn to turn over.

Liam wanted to see Zayn, look at his beautiful body and watch his face as they fucked. Once Zayn was sitting on the edge of the dressing table, Liam lined himself up with Zayn’s hole and slowly started to push in. When the entire head of his cock was inside he looked to Zayn and connected their lips in a kiss. He used the kissing as a distraction and kept slowly pushing his cock all the way inside of Zayn until he could feel himself bottom out.

He stayed still while they kissed and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s body. One hand holding the middle of his shoulders while the other rested on the small of his back.

“Move!” Zayn suddenly shouted.

Liam did, slowly pulled all the way out so just the tip of his dick was inside and then pushed back in all the way.

“God, that feels good,” Liam said aloud.

“Oh yeah, faster, Liam,” Zayn tried moving his hips against Liam’s.

The faster Liam thrusted, the louder Zayn moaned. He was pushing as hard as he could and when he sensed Zayn was close to coming he wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking in time with his thrusts. He watched as Zayn scrunched up his face and come started shooting out of his cock, landing on his stomach.

Liam kept thrusting into Zayn and he watched him come down from his orgasm. He pulled him in closer and started thrusting faster and harder again, chasing his own release. Just as the familiar heat started raising in his stomach again he lowered his head to Zayn’s ear.

“You have the sexiest come face I have ever seen,” he grunted out and then felt his own orgasm rush through his body. 

Zayn held him close and kissed up and down his shoulder as he rode out his high. When he felt his high had passed and his breathing evened out a little, he held onto the base of the condom and pulled out. He tied the condom in a knot and threw it into a nearby garbage can.

“No one has a sexy come face Liam,” Zayn stated matter of factly.

“Have you ever watched yourself come?” Liam paused for only a second before he continued. “Didn’t think so, yours is sexy as hell and I stand by my words.” The truth was, Liam hoped he would get to see it again.

The two men leaned into each other again and shared another kiss, this one was without tongue but perfectly soft and gentle. Liam couldn’t help but smile, he felt like a giddy teenager after having sex with the gorgeous man in front of him, in a dressing room at a club.

Liam found Zayn some tissue to clean up with before he hopped off the table and wiped it clean too. They both got dressed and casually walked back out to the front of the stage holding hands.

By the time they got back to where they had left Harry and Louis, the show was just ending. Liam could easily tell that someone had served them both more drinks because Harry was standing behind Louis and wiggling his hips from side to side.

Liam turned to Zayn. “Looks like I need to get these two love birds home. Don’t think they won’t start ripping each other’s clothes off right here because I have seen it happen in public before!”

“Oh geez!” Zayn seemed shocked. “I’m glad you came in tonight, Liam. It was a good night, yeah?” Liam watched as one of the most beautiful smiles showed up on Zayn’s face. The best part was that it was directed at Liam.

“Yeah, my night was amazing,” Liam returned the smile and leaned in for a quick kiss. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Zayn. “Do you think I could have your number so I can take you out on a date some time?”

Zayn laughed and put his number into Liam’s phone, then handed it back to him. “That would be lovely actually.”

Liam knew he would have to thank Harry in the morning for dragging him out tonight. He spent the whole drive home thinking about how lucky he was and about all the places he wanted to take Zayn. Quite frankly, he couldn’t wait to see the man again, Liam wanted to know everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a rebloggable [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187925962791/Wy3MlchD) post to share my fic.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like and comment so I know what you thought.


End file.
